Nur ein Traum?
by Bloodfeather
Summary: Regen ... sein unaufhörliches Prasseln, machte ihn schwer und müde. Er hasste den Regen. So war es viel zu einfach schwach zu sein ... viel zu einfach nachzugeben ...


Nur ein Traum?

Ich hasse Regen.

Er macht alles grau. Überall um mich herum verstummt die Welt und ich kann nichts anderes mehr hören, als das ewige Prasseln. Es übertönt mein Schluchzen. Effektiver als ich es jemals könnte. Mir bleibt immer nur die Flucht. Aber der Regen, der macht es ganz einfach schwach zu sein. Viel zu einfach.

„Sasuke?", das ist Narutos Stimme.

Ich will gar nicht wissen wir er mich gefunden hat. So wie er es immer tut. Verdammt, ich weiß nicht mal wie der Baka es jedes Mal rauskriegt, wenn es mir schlecht geht!

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", fauche ich ungehalten und lauter als nötig. Doch ich traue meiner Stimme nicht. Ich habe Angst sie könnte zittern und mich verraten. Preisgeben was ich getan habe, wozu ich fähig bin. Obwohl ich immer noch in die triste, graue Welt starre, kann ich förmlich sehen, wie er unschlüssig innehält und auf seiner Unterlippe kaut, nicht bereit einfach so aufzugeben. Erschöpft schließe ich die Augen. Schließe damit die Tränen in mir ein, die brennend darum kämpfen freizukommen. Aber nicht vor ihm. Niemals.

„Nun verschwinde endlich", flüstere ich tonlos, als nach Minuten als sich hinter mir noch immer nichts gerührt hat. „Nein!" Innerlich lache ich auf. So trotzig. So … Narutohaft. Warum kann er nicht akzeptieren, dass es niemals mehr so sein wird, wie früher? Das wir nie wieder Rivalen sein werden? Nichts mehr so ist, wie zu der Zeit bevor ich verschwunden bin?

Warum gibt er nicht endlich auf?

„…Sasuke?", oh, er ist also doch unsicher. Na Klasse. Warum geht er dann nicht? Er macht mich wütend und das habe ich satt. Eigentlich bin ich viel zu müde, um noch wütend zu sein. Ich will, dass dies alles hier endlich vorbei ist.

„Hau endlich ab! Verschwinde! Ich will dich nicht sehen!", meine Stimme bricht. Sie ist es nicht gewohnt so in Anspruch genommen zu werden. Noch ein Beweis, dass nichts mehr so ist wie früher. Schritte. Zögerlich, in meine Richtung. Eine Hand die sich auf meine Schulter legt und ein Schmerz der mich zerreißt.

„Fass mich nicht an!", heftiger als beabsichtig schlage ich seine Hand weg und blicke nun doch in sein Gesicht, in seine blauen, verletzten Augen.

_Sieh mich nicht so an. Oh Bitte sieh mich nicht so an …das ist nicht fair …nicht fair…_

„Du weinst ja?!", er klingt ehrlich erschrocken.

Ich bin es auch. Zitternd taste ich nach meinen Gesicht. Tatsächlich, da rinnt etwas meine Wange hinab. Wie demütigend. Hastig rapple ich mich auf und will abhauen. Aber Naruto hält mich fest. Zieht mich in eine Umarmung, die alles in mir zum Schreien bringt.

„Fass mich nicht an! Lass los!", diesmal hört es sich so verzweifelt an wie ich mich fühle.

Er darf das nicht! Er reißt alle Wunden wieder auf! Ich wehre mich. Schlage um mich und versuche mich loszureißen. Der kleine Flakon den ich die ganze Zeit mit der Linken umklammert habe, fällt zu Boden und zerschellt. Auch egal. Den habe ich wenigstens Trinken können, bevor er mich gefunden hat. Diesmal war ich ein befreiendes, letztes Mal schneller …

Irgendwann merke ich, dass ich schreie.

Meine ganze Qual hinausschreie und mich nicht beruhigen kann. Jetzt wo es vorbei ist, kann ich endlich zeigen wie verletzt ich bin. Ich muss mich nie wieder um die Konsequenzen scheren. Und Naruto lässt mich nicht los. Sicher hält er mich fest und beschützt den letzten Rest meiner Seele den ich … nicht getötet habe …noch. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit verstreicht. Fühle nur wie mehr und mehr meiner Angst und meinem Schmerz mit den Schreien entweich. Wahrscheinlich muss ich ein wirklich erbarmungswürdiges Bild abgeben. Wie ich da kraftlos in Narutos Armen liege und wimmere, zittere. Aber meine Taten machen es mir unmöglich es als demütigend zu empfinden. Lange brülle ich mir die Kehle heiser und den Kopf leer und dann versiegen auch meine Tränen.

Erstaunlich wie viele es gewesen sind. War da wirklich soviel Leid in mir?

Wir sind zu Boden gesunken, aber Naruto umarmt mich immer noch, flüstert irgendwelchen beruhigenden Schwachsinn ins Ohr. Es hilft. Unglaublicherweise, verblasst der Schmerz zu einem Echo seiner vorherigen Stärke. Ich kann wieder den Regen hören. Noch immer prasselt er gegen die Fensterscheiben.

„Er hat mich nicht beschützt …", mir fällt zunächst nicht auf, dass ich diesen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen habe, aber als ich Narutos leise und seltsam sanfte Stimme höre, wird mir klar, dass ich es getan haben muss.

„Wer? Wer hat dich nicht beschützt, Sasuke?"

„Der Regen", nuschle ich erschöpft. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr mich zurückzuhalten. Es ist eh egal. Naruto hat eh schon mehr von meiner Schwäche gesehen, als er sollte. Es ist egal. „

Aber wovor denn? Ich meine wovor kann Regen einen beschützen oder nicht beschützen?"

„Vor allem", antworte ich wahrheitsgemäß, selbst wenn er nichts damit anfangen können wird. Aber ich bin einfach zu müde, um alles zu sagen. Bald ist es eh unwichtig. Es geht zuende … schon bald. Ich sollte ihn fortschicken.

„Das verstehe ich nicht", grummelt er unzufrieden und ich muss schmunzeln.

Er hat sich gar nicht verändert.

Es fühlt sich gut an das zu wissen. Vielleicht hätte ich es ihm ja eines Tages erzählt.

Wie ich Itachi getötet habe.

An diesem verregneten Tag. Irgendwo in Oto. Hätte ihm erzählt, wie ich mein Kunai geworfen habe. Obwohl ich nichts sehen konnte. Obwohl Itachi nur ein verschwommener Schemen vor mir war. Ich hätte nicht treffen dürfen … Schlimmer noch, ich bin davon gerannt. Habe ihn elendig verbluten lassen. Wo war da mein Wille ihn zu töten? Wo war meine Überzeugung, das es richtig wäre? Wieso habe ich nicht bemerkt, dass es nicht das war was ich wollte?!

"Ich wollte nicht das er stirbt", flüstere ich verzweifelt. "Ich ...i-ich ... wollte durch nur wissen ... warum ich noch lebe .. nur einmal hören, ...dass er ...genauso ... einsam ist ...wie ...ich", die letzten Worte kann ich nur noch hauchen.

Mein Atem wird schwer. Es ist anstrengend weiter luftzuholen.

Mein Kopf wird schwer und sinkt auf Narutos Schulter. Ich kann spüren wie mein Herz langsamer schlägt. Bald wird es aufhören. Aber da wird kein Blut sein. Nicht wie bei Itachi. Ich werde nicht sehen können, wie es rot aus meiner Brust sickert. Wie Regen es fortwäscht und doch nichts besser macht. Ich kann das Gewicht des Kunai in meiner Hand fühlen, als ich es aus seiner Brust gezogen habe …

„Ich hätte nicht treffen dürfen", jede Silbe stolpert schwerer über meine Lippen, während das Chakragift immer schneller durch meine Adern pulsiert. Mir wird klar, dass ich ihn verpasst habe. Den Zeitpunkt, um Naruto wegzuschicken. Aber wann wäre dieser wohl gewesen? Vor fünf Minuten oder … bevor er es gewagt hat sich in mein Herz zu schleichen?

Ich weiß das es sinnlos ist, trotzdem starte ich einen verzweifelten Versuch ihn doch noch vor dem zu bewahren, was jetzt kommen wird.

„Naruto verschwinde ja? Bitte … mach schnell, du elender Baka! Hau ab …bevor es… zu …spät … ist …"

Mit geht der Atem aus. Wie grausam von mir. Wie grausam von Itachi. Genau wie du Bruder werde ich jemand im Regen zurücklassen … Und wird es erneut nur meine Versagen sein!

Wird Naruto so weinen wie ich?

Wird seine Schuld so groß sein wie die meinige?

Wird auch er den Regen so hassen … wie ich?

Ich höre den letzten Takt meines Herzens und versinke in Schwärze …

Ein lauter Donner lässt eine schmale Gestalt in ihrem Bett auffahren. Kerzengerade sitzt sie da. Ihr Atem geht viel zu schnell und beruhigt sich nur langsam. Es war nur ein Traum. Der aufgeschreckte Junge schwingt die Beine aus dem Bett und tastet sich durch die Dunkelheit aus seinem Zimmer, die Treppen hinunter in die Küche. Kurz darauf ist das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür zu hören. Der Junge tritt hinaus in die stürmische Nacht. Lange Zeit steht er unbeweglich da und lauscht dem Regen. Irgendwann dreht er sich um und geht wieder hinein. Er hat die Antwort auf seine Frage nicht gefunden. So wie jede Regennacht. In seinem Zimmer kriecht er wieder unter seine Bettdecke. Es war nur ein Traum. Und das Prasseln des Regens übertönt das Klirren, als seine Finger nach dem Flakon auf dem Nachtisch tasten. Ihn beinahe umstoßen. Warm pulsiert die gefährliche Flüssigkeit hinter dem Glas. Er kann es deutlich fühlen … und er sieht die roten Augen, die ihn gebrochen ansehen, während er das Gift aus dessen Tasche nimmt.

Zufrieden zieht er die Hand zurück und schließt die Augen.

Es war nur ein …Wunsch …Traum.

Ende

-------------------------- A/N: Okay, dieser One-shot ist sehr verworren, das gebe ich zu. Ich habe ihn in einer schlaflosen Nacht geschrieben, als mir so einiges durhcc den Kopf ging, z.B wie Sasuke sich so sicher sein kann das Itachis Tod das ist was er will ... Nun ich hoffe es hat euch dennoch gefallen und ihr lasst einen REVIEW da, es ist immer schön wenn man ein Feedback zu seinem FF's bekommt, weil man sonst irgendwann unsicher wird und länger überlegt ob man noch etwas on stellen soll

Oh, für alle die meine FF, DEAD PROMISE lesen, ich werde in ein bis max. zwei Wochen die komplett überarbeitete Version + ein neues Kap. on stellen!!

eure Bloodfather


End file.
